Wiki News/2010 Summer Movie Guide
Summer always becomes the moment when Hollywood studios are racing to unleash their masterpieces. Wide range of selection, from action-packed to animated movies and from R-rated to family films, all are available to accompany relaxing nights after going through the hottest days in the year. In anticipation to those who hardly make decision which ones suited them best, AceShowbiz presents summer movie guide that gives overview on the flicks released from May to August. Based on which should be priority, the flicks are divided into three different categories: those that you must see, the ones which worth your money and movies to watch to kill your time. MUST SEE '"Iron Man 2" Release Date: May 7 Here it is the much awaited sequel to "Iron Man". Still armed with the flashy firepower and wise-ass humor which make the first film successful, "Iron Man 2" is said to contain more surprises. Following Tony Stark after the world knows that he is the man behind superhero Iron Man, the film will see the eccentric billionaire facing those who want to have the secret of his shield. Eager to see Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow kicking some a** and Don Cheadle replacing Terrence Howard as Rhodey who now suits up in War Machine costume? Then be sure to check out this sci-fi. '"Shrek Forever After" Release Date: May 21 The possible latest installment of "Shrek" film franchise is made in 3-D to treat our visions. With unordinary story compared to other fairytales which have a prince on the white horse rescuing a helpless princess, "Shrek Forever After" is a movie that fits audience from all ranges. When Shrek ends up as a domesticated man who loses his roar, he is tricked into signing a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Now that he is trapped in an alternate version of Far Far Away where Fiona is an ogre hunter, what can be a more challenging adventure for the green ogre than a struggle to reclaim his one true love. '"Sonic X: Return to Soleanna" Release Date: June 4 The blue hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog is back to the big screen for a brand new and much big adventure. After battling three times with Raven Radix, for a road trip of beating him from "Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix", aboading him in "Sonic X: The Shadow Snow" and broke a curse and finally destroyed him once and for all in "Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic". Now, Sonic and his friends, as well as allies and Eggman, to defeat their newest villain yet, King Lydio the Hedgehog (voiced by Jane Hoop Elementary actor Ben Linkin), who is taking over the world. In this film, Sonic returns to Soleanna to see Elise once again, till she got kidnapped by him. He and his friends must keep up with the chaos emeralds or he'll activate an ultimate power to rule the world. '"Inception" Release Date: July 16 Best known for his works on movie adaptations of comic books including "Batman Begins" and "The Dark Knight", Christopher Nolan conceives a fresh idea about stealing people's dream simply through an injection for this thriller. Some call "Inception" is basically a James Bond movie in cyberspace. Meanwhile, the British filmmaker makes the movie to deeply explore the characters with an aim to create a strong emotion that connects the audience with the material. Starring Leonardo DiCaprio who has contributed in some big movies like "Titanic" and "Revolutionary Road", the film definitely could not be missed. Other options: "Salt", "Toy Story 3", "Robin Hood", "The Expendables", "Jonah Hex" WORTH YOUR MONEY '"Predators" Release Date: July 9 The new installment is taken back to its root, promising a dark, gritty "Predators". Beside new and varied kinds of alien creatures, a glimpse of the original design of the predator that was first used in the 1987 film will also appear in the upcoming movie. Produced by acclaimed action filmmaker Robert Rodriguez, the film will surely present a lot of bloody and gory scenes that will pump your adrenaline. Despite the fact that it is a hard action movie, it is not led by a bulked-up actor like Arnold Schwarzenegger because director Nimrod Antal chose an average-sized Adrien Brody to be the leader of the group. '"Prince of Persia : Sands of Time" Release Date: May 28 Though most movie adaptations of video games tend to fail, Jake Gyllenhaal believes his movie won't because there were so many efforts poured for the script. So, instead of just presenting action that will pump your adrenaline, "Prince of Persia: Sands of Time" is claimed to have its each jumping-and-running sequence crafted very well to be reasonable with the storyline. Despite the fact that it comes from the producer that successfully made "Pirates of the Caribbean", video gamers may not be pleased as the trailer hints the film does not have "fighting style" that made the game what it was. '"The A-Team" Release Date: June 11 Joe Carnahan tries to cure those yearning for the hit TV series with this movie adaptation. But prepare to be disappointed because the helmer himself says the film is not "too devoted" to the original version. Still, "The A-Team" movie offers heavy action scenes, containing the explosions and gun-totting moments, combined with a bunch of humors. The cast that consist of Jessica Biel and Bradley Cooper among others will additionally serve as eye candy for moviegoers. Other options: "The Last Airbender", "Despicable Me", "Mother and Child", "Knight & Day", "The Adjustment Bureau" WATCH TO KILL YOUR TIME '"The Twilight Saga's Eclipse" Release Date: June 30 With David Slade on the helmer seat, "The Twilight Saga's Eclipse" is directed to be darker than "Twilight" and "The Twilight Saga's New Moon". A balance of twisted mortal-vampire love story and action sequence is also promised to make the forthcoming release an entertainment for both boys and girls. But, except Twihards, people might consider to spend their money on other movies since the previous two "Twilight" installments did not meet most audience's expectations. '"The Karate Kid" Release Date: June 11 If you are looking for a light movie to watch with your family, "The Karate Kid" is the answer. Jackie Chan who is known for his dangerous but not rough stunts shows off his martial art skills in this drama though lead actor Jaden Smith's acting may not be an equal counterbalance for the Asian star's. The story and theme of this remake for the 1984 movie with the same title might seem outdated, but the film still will likely do you a lot of fun. '"Sex and the City 2" Release Date: May 27 Girl talks, beautiful clothes and glamorous lifestyle are always there when Carrie gathers with her three best friends. More interesting, the extraordinary lives are set in exotic country Abu Dhabi which will treat our eyes with the sandy and sunny landscape. Cameo appearances from Penelope Cruz and Miley Cyrus are also something which worth our attention. Though so, the domestic issue picked up as the focus of "Sex and the City 2" sounds like a cliche. Moreover, the female-oriented theme will make men yawning during the screening when they have to accompany their spouses watching this movie. Other options: "MacGruber", "Get Him to the Greek", "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", "Beastly", "The Other Guys"